


Invincible

by QuidditchFan



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchFan/pseuds/QuidditchFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles and Patroclus exchange some words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

We’re laying on the grass, side by side. His hand clasps mine, and I can tell he’s smiling. He’s always smiling when we’re like this. His hair falls in golden waves, shimmering in the sun. Impossibly beautiful. “Patroclus.” he says, almost lazily.  
“Yes?” I say, squeezing his hand.  
He turns his head to face me. “Patroclus.” He’s more serious now, but I can still see a smile dancing behind his lips. I want to kiss him until he shows that smile fully.  
“Yes, Achilles?” I love the way his name sounds. I love the way he is.  
“You have the most beautiful eyes.” He runs his finger lightly above my eyes. “And nose.” He touches his nose slightly to mine. We’re so close now. “And lips.” He kisses me there, shortly and sweetly. “The most beautiful face, really.” Our bodies are touching now, from our toes to our heads. It’s a nice feeling. His hand is still resting on my face, gently rubbing my cheek.  
“I think I’m in love with you, Achilles.” I whispered drowsily. No, that’s a lie. “I am in love with you.”  
Before I can see his reaction, he puts his hand on the back of my neck and kisses me deeply. His mouth is open before our lips even touch.  
We kiss so much I don’t even feel time passing, and when we are done my lips are puffy with his kisses. He leans forward for more, but I stop him by pressing a finger to his lips.  
He smiles, almost laughs.  
“Patroclus.” he says, still smiling “Of course I love you. I’m offended you even thought otherwise.”  
I sit up. That’s not really the answer I was looking for. He sits up too, and pulls me close to him. His lips are almost pressed to my ear, and one hand is threaded through my hair.  
“Patroclus. I am so deeply, utterly in love with you that nothing can change that. You are my universe.” he whispers. He twirls my hair in his fingers and kisses my cheek sweetly. “Don’t ever forget that.” he says out loud.  
I lay down again and he lays next to me. I hold onto his hand so tightly that it feels like I’ll never let go. We are invincible.


End file.
